The purpose of this research is to compare data on individual behavior problems within a variety of mental health settings. The data were obtained in previous studies on several hundred chilren from residential and day clinics. Correlations will be performed between behavior items reported on the Child Behavior Checklist (CBCL) at intake and follow-up to assess stability and change in behavior over the course of treatment.